1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to LED lamps, and more particularly, to an improved heat-dissipation structure for a matrix LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various lamps are extensively used in our daily life for providing illumination. A lamp can be set at a desired site in a space and emit light to change the brightness in the space. Therefore, lighting devices are important to our life not only because they help to improve our quality of life, but also because the light they provide is highly related to human body and eye health.
Recently, the traditional lamps have been gradually replaced by modern LED matrix modules worldwide because LED matrix modules are more environmentally friendly and less harmful to human bodies while providing better brightness and stability as compared with the traditional lamps. In addition, LED matrix modules are less power-consuming, thus being an excellent lighting approach.
However, an LED matrix module tends to generate high heat when emitting light. An LED lamp with its lamp seat, housing and other components combined as a whole, as traditionally used, is likely to bring about premature aging of its LED matrix module (LED failure) for failing to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. For heat dissipation, computer-controlled extruded aluminum heatsinks and electric fans are conventional schemes. However, these conventional schemes are adverse to either manufacturing costs or power consumption, going against the spirit of using LED matrix module instead of the traditional lamps to save power and costs.
In view that heat dissipation remains a problem to LED matrix lamps, the inventor of the present invention has paid attention to conduct research and development, and finally proposes a plate-shaped metal hood that can fast dissipate heat generated by an LED matrix module so as to maintain the LED matrix module cool, without increasing the manufacturing costs.